


Farewell POD, Farewell Enigma, Hello Aikku!

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [19]
Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics), U.S.Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Avengers No Surrender, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Enigma - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, pod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Post Avengers No Surrender (#690), Aikku says goodbye to superheroing, and has a chance meeting with the man who caused it (Hulk/Bruce Banner).*spoilers for Aikku's whole run*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Aikku, and I recently read the rest of her issues and I'm so sad she's not in comics anymore. I wanted to give her a proper farewell since she didn't get much in Avengers: No Surrender, and I haven't read any of Toni's later appearances to know whether she is even acknowledged.

Aikku's life has changed a lot over the past few years. First a chance (?) encounter locked her within POD, part of the planetary defence system, and she stopped being 'I' and became a 'we'. A weapon. 

It took them both time to adjust. Aikku lost a lot, her life in Norway, her girlfriend Darja, control over her body. But it was worth it. They were doing good and important work. POD cared about her and she cared about POD. That's why Aikku stayed with her, stayed as a 'we'. It was comforting, to have someone else with her always. And POD deserved to survive. She didn't want to lose POD. POD had done so much for people, for Earth, and Aikku was happy.

Then they were attacked by the New Revengers, and POD was terribly hurt. It was scary, and there was nothing she could do to save POD. POD chose to safe Aikku over herself. She was just 'I' again. It was another adjustment. She could keep POD's undersuit that let her still do heroic things. Just like POD would have wanted. She got together with Toni, and being with her helped Aikku deal with the lonliness left behind by POD. 

***

And then Aikku renamed herself Enigma, doing superhero things with Toni and U.S.Avengers and she was happy. She was worried about Toni and what being the Iron Patriot was doing to her. She worried she was just being a nagging girlfriend when Toni stopped being IP. Doreen is a good friend, and helped her see that Aikku just needs to let Toni deal with everything her own way and just be there for her. It's still a work in progress, because Toni has a habit of being in the way of trouble. But they are happy. 

After Aikku was put in statis as part of some type of game that included stealing Earth, and was unfrozen after Red Wolf's sacrifice, things get weird and confusing. Voyager, the legendary Avenger, turns up with blue skin and one of the cosmic doorsteps that this whole game is about. Aikku can't phase through the door and before they figure out what they should do about all this, the Hulk is there. 

The original green one, that Aikku has never met. She heard he died. But she is getting used to those types of events.

Aikku is the physically least vunerable one there, so she will go protect people from the Hulk. It's what POD would have done. But she wasn't strong enough. Enigma wasn't strong enough. The Hulk ripped her suit to shreads and she barely survived. She lost another piece of herself. Quicksilver brings her to safety, and there's still a little energy left in the suit.

She and Toni use it all up against the Black Order but luckily calvary arrives just in time. It's a miracle from POD.

***

But now it's all over for Aikku. POD is truly death, the Enigma suit is gone. She's just a normal human again. Not a superhero. She hopes POD was proud of her, and that she did well during her time.

U.S.Avengers is over too. Roberto is going back to being a solo act, Maverick's health can't take being Red Hulk anymore. Toni is finding a new place for herself. She's back to being Rescue, or well, R.E.S.C.U.E. Organization. It will be good for Toni. 

Aikku still worries, of course, but she's happy for Toni. On the other hand, it's Aikku's time to try to find a new place for herself in the world. 

They made a statue of her. It's by the Avengers Mansion in New York. She goes there, sometimes. She and POD and Enigma must have done something right to deserve that. 

One time when she is visiting it, she runs into Bruce Banner. Neither one of them recognizes each other at first. Neither one of them has really met the other one as a normal person. 

Bruce looks like he wants to disappear the moment he realizes who she is. Aikku still remembers what it felt like, getting Enigma ripped off from around herself, losing her final connection to POD. But it wasn't Bruce's fault. 

"You don't have to go. It's your statue, too."

Bruce stops, turns, and looks at Aikku. He lets out an awkward laugh, "I don't know your civilian name."

Aikku smiles and extends her hand, "Aikku Jokinen." Her name has always elicited a hint of oddness. Fully Finnish name was odd though not too uncommon in Norway, but in America no one has any sense on how to place it. She can see a hint of that on Bruce's face now. "I'm Norwegian, but my parents are Finnish," she clarifies for him. 

Bruce nods before he seemingly cannot stop himself any longer, "I'm sorry about Enigma."

Aikku looks at her feet, tries to gather herself. "She was POD first. We were a 'we', she was a part of me, until she died. Enigma was what I had left of POD. Now she's really gone." The pain, the grief, it comes and goes. Now is one of the times it really comes. Aikku wipes away a few tears from her face. 

"But it wasn't your fault. You didn't choose to be brought back, to be so angry. And you didn't kill me. POD chose me, and I don't regret it. It gave me Toni. Se did, I did a lot of good. Now I will just do something else."

Bruce seems speechless, until he finally manages to say, "Can I at least buy you coffee and a pastry?"

Aikku smiles brightly, "Of course." 

They walk along the streets of New York, going into the first cafe that seems nice. They talk, or Aikku does, and Bruce listens to her talk about what it was like to be POD. Maybe Bruce understands that 'we'-ness a bit more than other people. 

Hours later, Aikku goes home to Toni. She tells Toni of her meeting with Bruce and she realizes that she feels better now. She doesn't know what she will do with the rest of her life. But she is happy for now and she is young. She has time to decide who Aikku will be, after POD and after Enigma. For now, she'll settle on being Aikku.


	2. Hyvästi POD, Hyvästi Enigma, Hei Aikku!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyvää suomen kielen päivää!

Aikun elämä on muuttunut paljon viime vuosien aikana. Ensin sattumanvarainen (?) tapaaminen lukitsi hänet PODin sisään osaksi planeetan suojelusysteemiä ja hän lakkasi olemasta ’minä’ ja hänestä tuli ’me’. Hänestä tuli ase. 

Kummallakin kesti aikaa tottua toisiinsa. Aikku menetti paljon, elämänsä Norjassa, tyttöystävänsä Darjan, kontrollin omasta kehostaan. Mutta se oli sen arvoista. He tekivät hyvää ja tärkeää työtä. POD välitti hänestä ja Aikku välitti PODista. Sen takia Aikku pysyi PODissa, pysyi ’meinä’. Se oli lohduttavaa, kun oli aina joku hänen kanssaan. Ja POD ansaitsi selvitä. Aikku ei halunnut menettää PODia. POD oli tehnyt niin paljon ihmisten hyväksi, Maapallolle, ja Aikku oli onnellinen. 

Sitten Uudet Revengerit hyökkäsivät, ja POD oli todella haavoittunut. Se oli pelottavaa, ja Aikku ei voinut tehdä mitään pelastaakseen PODin. POD päätti pelastaa Aikun itsensä sijaan. Aikku oli vain ’minä’ taas. Se oli uusi totuttautuminen. Hän pystyi käyttämään PODin aluspukua ja sen avulla hän pystyi tekemään sankaritekoja. Juuri niin kuin POD olisi halunnut. Aikku alkoi seurustella Tonin kanssa ja hänen kanssaan oleminen auttoi Aikkua yksinäisyyden kanssa jonka POD jätti jälkeensä. 

*** 

Ja sitten Aikku nimesi itsensä uudestaan Enigmaksi, ja hän jatkoi supersankaruutta Tonin ja U.S.Avengerien kanssa ja hän oli onnellinen.Häntä huolestutti Toni ja mitä Iron Patriotinä oleminen teki hänelle. Hän ei halunnut olla vain nalkuttava tyttöystävä ja häntä huolestutti, että hän oli sellainen kun Toni lopetti IP:nä olon. Mutta Doreen oli hyvä ystävä ja hän auttoi Aikkua näkemään, että hänen pitää antaa Tonin käsitellä asiat omalla tavallaan ja vain olla hänen tukenaan siinä. Se on vielä keskeneräistä työtä, koska Tonilla on tapana joutua keskelle ongelmia. Mutta he ovat onnellisia. 

*** 

Kun Aikku joutui stasikseen osana jotain outoa peliä johon kuului Maapallon varastaminen, ja kun hän pääsi siitä pois Red Wolfin uhrauksen jälkeen, kaikesta tuli hyvin outoa ja hämmentävää. Ensin Voyager, legandaarinen Kostaja, ilmestyy heidän luokseen sinisenä mukanaan yksi niistä kosmisista ovista joista koko tässä pelissä on kyse. Aikku ei pysty muuttamaan olomuotoaa ja pääsemään ovesta sisälle ja ennen kuin he ymmärtävät mistä tässä on kyse, Hulk on siellä. 

Se alkuperäinen vihreä Hulk, se jota Aikku ei ole koskaan tavannut. Hän kuuli, että hän oli kuollut. Mutta Aikku alkaa olla tottunut tällaisiin tapauksiin. 

Aikku on paikalla olijoista vähiten vaarassa, joten hän menee suojelemaan ihmisiä Hulkilta. Niin kuin POD olisi tehnyt. Mutta Aikku ei ollut tarpeeksi vahva. Enigma ei ollut tarpeeksi vahva. Hulk repi hänen pukunsa riapeleiksi ja hän hädin tuskin selvisi. Aikku menetti taas osan itsestään. Elohopea tuo hänet turvaan, ja puvussa on vielä vähän energiaa jäljellä. 

Aikku ja Toni käyttävät sen kaiken loppuun Black Orderia vastaa mutta onneksi avustusjoukot saapuvat juuri oikeaan aikaan. Se on ihme PODilta. 

*** 

Mutta nyt se on kaikki ohi Aikun osalta. POD on lopullisesti kuollut, Enigma puku on poissa. Aikku on vain normaali ihminen taas. Ei enää supersankari. Hän toivoo, että POD oli ylpeä hänestä, ja että hän sai aikaan hyviä asioita supersankari aikanaan. 

U.S.Avengers on myös ohi. Roberto on solo sankari taas, Maverickin terveys ei kestä punaisena Hulkina oloa enää. Toni on löytämässä uutta paikkaa itselleen. Hän on taas Rescue, tai no, R.E.S.C.U.E. organisaation. Se tekee Tonille hyvää. 

Aikku on silti vielä tietenkin huolissaan, mutta hän on onnellinen Tonin puolesta. Toisaalta nyt on Aikun aika löytää itselleen uusi paikka maailmassa. 

Hänestä tehtiin patsas. Se on Kostajat kartanon luona New Yorkissa. Aikku käy siellä, aina välillä. Hänen ja PODin ja Enigman on täytynyt tehdä jotain oikein ansaitakseen sen. 

Eräänä kertana kun Aikku on patsaansa luona vierailulla, hän törmää Bruce Banneriin. Kumpikaan heistä ei tunnista toista ensin. Kumpikaan heistä ei ole tavannut toista normaalina henkilönä. 

Bruce näyttää siltä kuin hän haluaisi kadota sillä hetkellä kun hän tajuaa kuka Aikku on. Aikku muistaa vieläkin miltä se tuntui, kun Enigma revittiin hänen ympäriltään, kun hän menetti viimeisen yhteydensä PODiin. Mutta se ei ollut Brucen vika. 

"Sinun ei tarvitse mennä. Se on sinunkin patsaasi." Bruce pysähtyy, kääntyy ja katsoo Aikkua. Hän naurahtaa kömpelösti, “En tiedä sinun siviili nimeäsi.” 

Aikku hymyilee ja ojentaa kätensä, “Aikku Jokinen.” Hänen nimensä tuo aina esiin vihjaisun outoudesta. Kokonaan suomalainen nimi oli outoa, mutta ei täysin epätavallista Norjassa, mutta Amerikassa kenelläkään ei ole mitään hajua minne paikantaa se. Aikku näkee vihjaisun tästä Brucen naamassa nyt. ”Olen norjalainen, mutta vanhempani ovat suomalaisia,” hän selventää Brucelle. 

Bruce nyökkää kunnes hän ei enää pysty pitämään sitä sisällään pidempään, ”Olen pahoillani Enigmasta.” 

Aikku katsoo jalkojaan, yrittää koota itsensä. ”Hän oli POD ensin. Me olimme ’me’, hän oli osa minua, kunnes hän kuoli. Enigma oli mitä minulla oli jäljellä PODista. Nyt hän on todella poissa.” Kipu, suru, se tulee ja menee. Nyt on yksi niitä hetkiä kun se todella tulee. Aikku pyyhkii pois muutaman kyyneleen kasvoiltaan. "Mutta se ei ollut sinun vikasi. Sinä et valinnut sitä, että sinut tuotiin takaisin, niin vihaisena. Ja sinä et tappanut minua. POD valitsi minut ja minä en kadu sitä. Sen vuoksi minulla on Toni. Hän teki, mina tein paljon hyvää. Nyt minä vain teen jotain muuta.” 

Bruce vaikuttaa sanattomalta, kunnes hän viimein saa sanotuksi, "Voinko ainakin ostaa sinulle kahvia ja leivoksen?" Aikku hymyilee kirkkaasti, "Tietysti." 

He kävelevät New Yorkin katuja ja menevät ensimmäiseen kahvilaan mikä vaikuttaa mukavalta. He puhuvat, tai Aikku puhuu, ja Bruce kuuntelee kun Aikku puhuu siitä millaista oli olla POD. Ehkä Bruce ymmärtää tämän ’me’-mäisyyden vähän paremmin kuin muut ihmiset. 

Tunteja myöhemmin Aikku menee kotiin Tonin luo. Hän kertoo Tonille hänen tapaamisestaan Brucen kanssa ja hän tajuaa että hän voi paremmin nyt. Aikku ei teidä mitä hän tekisi lopulla elämäänsä. Mutta hän on onnellinen tällä hetkellä ja hän on nuori. Hänellä on aikaa päättää kuka Aikku on, PODin ja Enigman jälkeen. Tällä hetkellä hän päättää olla vain Aikku.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation to Finnish will happen eventually.


End file.
